


A World Changed

by Zoie10135



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sansa Stark, F/M, Knowledge of the future, Rhaena is a tiny ball of murder, Rhaena is just done with this, Romance, Sansa Stark Deserves Better, but not really, i should be writing a paper right now, kind of si-oc, like not super slow and not super fast, rhaena is a mess, slowburnish, the frey's are not that bad, the lannisters ARE that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoie10135/pseuds/Zoie10135
Summary: Rhaena Frey had been gifted with something that could change the realms future. She would use it well.
Relationships: Dacey Mormont/original female character, Emmon Frey/Genna Lannister, Jon "The Smalljon" Umber/Original Female Character(s), Joyeuse Erenford/Walder Frey, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, original female character & Frey's
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story on AO3, and I am so excited! I have a lot planned for this story. I do tend to write small chapters, and I am still in school so chapter updates might be sporadic. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

As a lady of House Frey Rhaena’s life was overlooked by her Lord Father, the Lord Frey. She often imagined, if not for her mother, that she would be just like the rest of her siblings. Controlled, and afraid, but Rhaena knew the truth just as her mother did. Rhaenas mother did not live long, but it was long enough to tell her of the world her mother knew as Earth. Her mother had lived another life, one where this world's past and future were detailed in great books. Her mother, Dara, was the daughter of a minor Riverlord, she was sold to Lord Frey when she was just ten and five, and one year later Rhaena was born. 

Dara told her daughter that she had not been able to change things, “Born too late, yet too early” she had always whispered with a wistful tone. But Rhaena, was born at the tail-end of Robert's Rebellion, so Dara, ever the wise and loving mother, told Rhaena everything she knew, if only to save her daughter's life. 

When Rhaena was five Dara told her the story of the Wolf King, who fought for the North's independence after his fathers murder. At six, Rhaena was told the story of the Dragon Queen, who could have been great. These stories were light for a child, Dara wanted it that way, she felt she could have told Rhaena the darker parts of these tales when she was older but circumstances change. By the time Rhaena was seven Dara had grown weaker and weaker, and these tales could not, for any reason be written down. The young Lady Frey, knew that the spider had eyes, even in the Twins. So, Rhaena was told the dark truth to these tales, how the Wolf King would be murdered by her own family, how the Dragon Queen would murder half of Kings Landing. How her own family would be massacred, and how the dead would walk again in the North. Dara spoke in as much detail as she could, imploring her daughter to listen and remember, for this was a way to change the fate of the realm. 

Rhaena was young to hear such stories, and they gave her nightmares for nearly a year, but she listened and kept them close in her mind. Shortly after her eighth name day, her mother, Dara, died. She was given no time to mourn before Lord Frey had a new wife. Lord Frey disgraced her mother's memory, and Rhaena hated him for it. It was there, while her father sat on his chair, and groped her new mother, that she decided. Walder Frey would die, but not by Arya Stark's hand this time, by hers. 

Rhaena was young, yes, but she was wickedly smart. She planned and plotted, and her mind never stopped turning with ideas. She needed to be close to her father, to her oldest brothers. Stevron and Walton Frey would be dead before they could assume any kind of lordship, by the time Arya Stark killed the Freys, Emmon would be the heir, along with his Lannister wife. This could not happen for any reason, she needed to find a way to remove Tywin Lannister's claws away from the family. Which meant she needed to get rid of Genna Lannister and any children she had, and she had to do this quickly. 

Rhaena had plans, and her plans were simple. Kill any Lannister- Freys, kill her Lord Father, marry North, help the North gain its independence, put a stop to the Night King, and deal with the Dragon Queen.  
This required a certain amount of anonymity, the North lord she would marry had to be minor, she could not draw excess attention to herself. She could change the fate her mother spoke of, she only had to follow her plans. 

Rhaena should have known that nothing ever goes according to plans when you play the Game of Thrones.


	2. A Decision Made

“You’ll be a pretty one.” Rhaena froze in her spot. Her Lord father had never seen fit to speak directly to her before. At the age of ten and three, Rhaena was already showing signs of being quite pretty. She inherited her mother’s brown skin and dark eyes, and very little from her father, ‘which is a gift’ she thought as she stared into her father’s ugly face. House Frey was celebrating, what they were celebrating Rhaena did not know, nor did she truly care. Celebrations came often at the Twins, Name days came almost continuously. She sat next to her multitude of siblings with her hands clasped on her lap. Her plain brown dress was slightly wrinkled from her hands constantly grasping at it. 

Rhaena dipped her head, and pushed words through her teeth, “Thank you, father.”

Walder Frey lifted a gnarled finger at her “What’s your name again girl?” 

Rhaena almost snorted, he could not be expected to remember all of his children, not when he had so many of them. 

“Rhaena, my lord.” She considered that the end of their conversation, but he just kept talking. 

“Oh,” he said with just a hint of pleasure, “Your mother was one of the tightest cunts I had the pleasure of entering.” 

Rhaena looked up sharply. Her eyes narrowed into a dark glare, but she kept her mouth shut. Soon enough Walder Frey grunted once and looked away. Rhaena however, continued to stare at her lord father, until finally she stood. She turned her head towards her sisters, “I’m very tired, I think I shall retire for the night.” 

Walda and Roslyn nodded but said nothing. This did not surprise her, Roslyn was a year older than Rhaena, and was considered to be the beauty of the family, she had soft brown hair and tawny eyes, Rhaena knew that she would wed Edmure Tully. If that still happened, Roslyn would be invaluable, but Roslyn was a terribly quiet girl and that made it quite difficult to get closer to her. Walda however, was a joyful and exuberant thing. She never failed to speak to each and every one of her siblings at least once a day. She was nice, she deserved far better than a marriage to a Bolton. 

Rhaena gave a small smile before turning away and starting the journey to her rooms. Of course, she was not really tired, she simply needed to think. And she could only do that properly when she was alone. 

Once Rhaena reached her door she quickly opened it, moved inside, then closed it. She then removed her shoes and threw herself on her bed. 

Her plans needed revisiting, she had wanted to marry North, but northerners were a gruff bunch and she doubted she would receive any offers if she did not foster. The Bolton's were a definite no, the Stark's would no doubt respectfully refuse, even if the Lady Stark was the daughter of Lord Tully. The Mormont's, however, were perfect. Lady Mormont ruled Bear Island with her daughters, and Rhaena would need to be able to at least defend herself in the times to come. 

Rhaena resolved herself to have an audience with her father about fostering, if he refused, she would convince him. 

The young Frey stood and began to remove her simple dress from her body, leaving only her night shift. There were not enough maids for each Frey girl to have their own so Rhaena often did such things herself. It did not bother her, for she knew no other way. 

She then moved back onto the bed, and closed her eyes. 'I will make a difference' she thought "I have to.'


End file.
